


Taking Care of Him

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: Trip takes care of Horatio after he comes home from a long week at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



“Trip?” Horatio called as he entered the bungalow he shared with his lover. “Are you here?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, he figured his lover was probably still at work down at the marina. Trip loved engines and could get lost in them for hours on end, so Horatio decided he would go for a relaxing swim and then cook dinner before rescuing his lover from his obsession.

He continued into the kitchen and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. He found a note from Trip tacked to the refrigerator stating that he had gone diving with Eric and Connie, which caused him to smile because he knew Trip would come home with something interesting.

He wandered into the bedroom and quickly undressed since he was ready to start relaxing. It had been a rough two weeks at work between testifying in court and getting the lab ready for recertification.

He pulled on a pair of swim trunks and then wandered into the laundry room to grab a towel from the stack sitting neatly on the dryer. He slung the towel around his neck and casually strolled down the beach.

*&*&*

Trip smiled as he walked onto the beach behind the bungalow he shared with his lover and found the man sprawled on their lounger sound asleep. He figured Horatio had fallen asleep waiting for him to return from his dive trip.

He settled onto the lounger and reached out a hand to run through the damp hair at the base of Horatio’s neck.

“Mmmm....” Horatio hummed. He hadn’t been completely asleep.

“Playing possum, were you?” Trip softly inquired as he shifted to allow the redhead to sit up.

“Just enjoying the afternoon sun,” Horatio replied as he leaned back against Trip. “Did you find anything interesting on your dive trip?”

“It wasn’t that kind of a trip.”

“Oh?”

“We were testing out some new equipment Eric had picked up the other day.”

“I see,” Horatio murmured. “Can I interest you in a swim before dinner?”

“Certainly,” Trip agreed. “Last one to the water is a rotten egg?”

“You’re on,” Horatio said as he pushed off the lounger and ran toward the water.

Trip rolled his eyes and raced after the redhead catching him at the waterline.

&*&*&

Horatio couldn't help the smirk his lips twisted into as he caught sight out of the corner of his eye of Trip quickly undressing. His lover was a very sexy man and he couldn't wait for him to fuck him senseless.

"I see that smirk," Trip said as he pushed Horatio into the shower and turned the water on to wash the salt off of him.

Horatio shrugged.

Trip saw the shrug and bit back a smile. It meant that Horatio was starting to truly relax.

"Here," Horatio said over the sound of the water as he handed Trip the bottle of body wash.

Trip took it and poured some into his hand before handing the bottle back.

Horatio put the bottle back and turned around to pull Trip into a heated kiss.

Trip quickly ended the kiss before his lust for Horatio over rode his need to take care of the redhead. He stepped back and began washing Horatio allowing his touch to enflame his lover's desire.

Horatio didn't bother to bite back the moans Trip's touch elicited from him. It had been a long two weeks with nothing but his hand to ease his frustration.

"Miss me?" Trip inquired as he stopped his teasing and grabbed hold of Horatio's cock.

"Yes," Horatio hissed. He was so hard he felt like he would explode at any second.

"Come for me," Trip softly commanded.

Horatio came all over the wall with a soft grunt. He felt Trip wrap his arms around his waist as he began to sink to the floor as the rest of the built up stress and frustration left his body.

He let his lover gently take care of him.

Trip caught Horatio as he sagged and guided him under the spray to rinse him off.

"Do you want me to still fuck you senseless?" he asked as he settled the redhead on the bench.

"You can have your fun later," Horatio answered between yawns. "Right now, I'm ready for a nap in the hammock."

Hearing Horatio subtlety admitting that he was tired told Trip that his lover hadn't been taking good care of himself while he had been away working.

Instead of tutting at Horatio, Trip dried him off, got him into his ratty terry cloth robe and safely cocooned in their hammock.

"Thank you," Horatio murmured before falling asleep on Trip's chest.

"You’re welcome," Trip whispered into Horatio’s hair.

*&*&*&

Horatio woke to find himself alone in the hammock. He sat up and stretched before standing up and going in search of Trip. He found him puttering around in the kitchen making dinner. “That smells good,” he said from the doorway.

“One of my mom’s recipes,” Trip answered as he looked up from the pot he was stirring. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Horatio answered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” Trip admitted. “Wanna set the table?”

“I can do that,” Horatio said. He walked into the kitchen to get the dishes making certain to walk pass Trip and give him a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Trip replied before returning the kiss, but keeping it light. There would be time for more later.


End file.
